Jagged Complications
by StripesCO
Summary: AU! In which Sybok is Spock's cousin, and very much in love with Jim. However, the starship captain is already bonded to and expecting a child with Spock. MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I made Sybok Spock's cousin in this story, so I guess it counts as a AU. (Not so sure about that though...). The first chapter was rushed so there are probably many mistakes there...

Jim sat on a jagged shelf portruding from the rocky wall watching with semi-fascination the twin suns slowly dipping away, causing the sky to turn a fiery purplish color.

"It's beautiful, is it not, Captain?" A cool dejected voice offered.  
Jim flinched before glancing to his left, and sighing as he saw the calm face of Sybok, Spock's cousin.

"Yes, it is," Jim said softly, letting his hands cradle his somewhat bulge of a stomach - Four and half months. He thought, the corners of his mouth curving upwards in a small smile.

Sybok noticed, and he stared with envy at Jim's stomach before composing himself.

"Do you mind if I sit, Captain?" He asked.

"Not at all," Jim moved gradually to the right to offer room on the shelf. "And please call me Jim."

"Thank you, Jim," Sybok smiled as the name rolled off his tongue. It felt _right_ somehow...

They sat in silence watching dusk approach until Sybok interrupted the silence, "I'm glad that they had picked your crew to deliver the necessary supplies to New Vulcan."  
Jim turned his gaze from sky to the Vulcan sitting next to him. "Easy mission to accomplish when the captain of said vessel is currently pregnant," Kirk joked, his hands lingering on his stomach once more.

"You hardly show!"

"Thanks, but I'm getting there..."

Jim began to fidget, and his fingers began tracing invisible circles over his stomach. Sybok laid his hand on-top of Jim's fidgeting one. Pulling the hand towards him, Jim's eyes widened as Sybok began laying soft kisses upon it.  
Heart fluttering, Jim's mouth went dry as Sybok let go of his hand and began wrapping his hand around Jim's neck, pulling the human forward.

Their lips met, and Jim instantly strained to pull away. Fingers pushed roughly against the back of his neck causing Jim to wince and comply with Sybok greedily sucking at his somewhat swollen lips.  
_  
Spock_! Jim wailed through the bond link, wanting his husband here more-than-anything.

"Don't think of him!" Sybok shouted as he pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against Jim who was panting heavily.

"He's my bond-mate!" Jim interjected, finding his voice at last. He stood up and proceeded to walk away, but was instead startled as Sybok blocked his path back into town.

"I would be better," Sybok said softly, his eyes glittering mischievously despite the darkness of them.  
Jim swallowed thickly, backing away from the advancing Vulcan.  
"I could take care of you..." Sybok trailed off. He lifted a hand with two fingers extended and let them linger upon Jim's cheek before trailing to his hand.

Jim froze. He felt sick at the sensations filtering from the Vulcan kisses.  
A growl sounded out, and Jim visibly relaxed as Spock came into view.

"Spock," Sybok addressed, his eyes still on Jim, fingers drifting upwards for another Vulcan kiss.

"Get away from my mate," Spock said forcefully, a growl emitting from his throat as Sybok scoffed and walked closer to Jim.

"He's chosen differently, my cousin," Sybok said softly, pushing Jim backwards slightly.

"No I haven't, Spock!" Jim said loudly, trying to walk around the Vulcan.

Sybok gritted his teeth, and he snarled as he reached out and gripped Jim to him painfully. Jim let out sharp gasp as the fingers tightened upon his shoulders, and Spock growled louder behind him.  
Digging his fingers painfully into the captain's arm, Sybok directed Jim backwards and smiled at the fear spreading throughout the human's face.

Spock growled even louder and began walking towards Sybok.  
Sybok growled back and pushed Jim further backwards.

"Sybok, stop," Jim said pointedly, planting his feet and refusing to be backed away. He gritted in pain as the fingers tightened. "I'm already bonded to Spock, and I'm with child... with _his_ child," Jim continued, watching as Sybok glance down to his stomach.

Sybok seem to be in deep thought as he glanced at Jim's stomach. Spock fidgeted behind them. He wanted nothing more than to rip his cousin's hands away from his mate...

Finally Sybok spoke, a high-strung curse flying from his mouth in High-Vulcan, and he pushed as hard as he could at Jim's body.

Jim shouted in surprise as he was thrown into one of the rocky walls, his body making a deadly **smack!** as it connected with the rocky face.

"Jim!" Spock shouted, leaping at his cousin and wrestling him down against the grainy ground.

Jim winced and his stomach gave a lurch. Groaning he tried to push himself up, but just couldn't seem to find the strength to.

"Spock -" Jim's voice gave out as pain laced up through his body and he gave a tiny pain filled moan instead.

Spock gritted his teeth as he glared down at his cousin, but his eyes flittered to his bond-mate coughing and struggling to stand up.

Glancing down at Sybok once again Spock whispered sharply, "If anything happens to my mate or child-"

"_Spock_!"

Getting off of Sybok, Spock rushed towards Jim.  
Pulling his mate into a sitting position, and helping lay his head against his chest, Spock's heart thumped hard against his side as Jim whispered out loud, "It hurts, Spock!"

Jim brought his hands down against his stomach and poked at the flesh. Burning agony instantly flashed between the bond and Jim's stomach, causing the captain to yelp in pain.

Spock immediately brought out his communicator and hailed the _Enterprise_.

Their atoms slowly fell apart and Jim struggled to stay awake as they landed in the transporter room on the Enterprise.  
McCoy was there, shouting out swears and orders as Spock gently placed Jim on one of the stretchers being offer.

Jim's eyes scrunched from the bright lights and he began to mumble.  
"Hold on, kid," Bones whispered, placing a hypo against Jim's neck and releasing the contents.

Jim's eyes blurred before he succumbed the darkness...

**Comments are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

The lights were bright as anything, and Jim forced his eyes shut from the illumination. His muscles tensed, and he swung out as he felt a presence near him.

"Damn it, Jim!"

_T'hy'la, please calm yourself_.

A curse, followed by a calm voice echoed around his skull. Jim winced as he felt a sharp prick at his neck, and he fought the sedative until his eyes rolled up and his body fell laxed…

_

* * *

_

The baby!

Jim's eyes flew open, and he choked on the face-mask covering his mouth, which was slowly pushing air into his lungs.  
Lifting a shaky pale hand up, he tore the mask away. His first welcome of un-artificial air was painful. Coughing and almost choking, Jim leaned over the bio-bed towards the floor.

As he wheezed and tried to gulp some air down, Jim took noticed of some machines crowding around his bed. Many of them were making loud noises that made Jim's head swarm.  
_That can't be good_. He thought as he listened dimly to one of the machines give off a high pitched siren-like warning.  
Still leaning his head over the bio-bed, Jim let himself drop onto his side. Only to hiss in pain as his side made contact with the bed.

"Yeah, you don't wanna do that." A rough voice said quietly.

Jim wanted to greet the doctor, but his voice wouldn't come out. He looked at Bones with sad blue eyes as his friend helped him back into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Here," Bones placed a straw against Jim's cracked lips. "Drink, Jim. You need it."

Jim took a few swallows before pushing the straw away from his mouth. Licking his chapped lips, the captain cleared his throat before asking, "Bones, what happened?"

Bones placed the drink down on a tray near the bed, and sat down in the available chair next to the bed. He glanced downwards at the sheets rumpled against Jim's body.  
His body fidgeted and Jim didn't like that.

"Bones, what happened?"

Still fidgeting with the cuff of his blue tunic, Bones lifted his head and explained as best he could. "When you and Spock beamed back aboard, you kept falling in and out of consciousness," Bones said as calmly as he could. "You kept screaming about pain, but you weren't bleeding anywhere so I hypo you out, and ran some scans-"

Jim looked sharply at Bones when the doctor closed his mouth and shook his head on the last incomplete sentence.

"Bones?" Jim probed.

"You need to rest, Jim," Bones urged, standing up from the chair and fixing the fluid tubes that ran into Jim's arms.

Jim scoffed and grabbed a hold of the doctor's arm, stopping him from his distraction.

"What did the scans show, Bones?" Jim whispered, his grip tightening on his friend's arm.

Bones glanced away, and hissed in annoyance when Jim dug his fingernails in the flesh of his wrist. Turning back, Bones wasn't at all too surprised when he saw the steely determination in his best friend's face.

"There was a rupture," He said flatly. Jim stared at him with confused eyes and Bones sighed. He knew he couldn't hide this from Jim. "The scans pointed out a rupture in you abdomen. It was causing you to bleed internally, Jim."

Jim loosened his grip on the doctor and glanced down, seemly trying to let the information settle within himself.  
"Rupture?" Jim whispered, letting his other hand drift towards his stomach. Bones bit the inside of his cheek as he watched his friend deep in thought.

"The baby?" Jim asked hopefully, sitting up and glancing around the room.

Bones glanced sharply to the ground before shaking his head from side to side.

"Bones, where's my baby? You must've saved it! Is it a boy or a girl? What should I name it? How tiny is it? Pretty tiny I bet, because it was only four months old-"

"Jim!" Bones shouted, breaking through the tirade of questions. Jim looked at him and the doctor quickly said as softly as he could, "I'm sorry, Jim..."

"N-no!" Jim's voice shook and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes! Jim, the baby was already dead. It had to be removed otherwise it would just cause you to keep bleeding internally!"

"Where is it?"

"Jim, sit back down. You're still recovering!" Bones yelled as Jim began to remove the fluid tubes and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't care! I need to see the baby," Jim retorted.

"NO!" Bones shouted, trying to coax his friend back onto the bed. "Come on, Jim. Please sit back in the bed."

"Fuck you!"

Jim walked shakily out of his personal recovery room into the midst of Sickbay.

"Captain!"

Jim turned and stared coldly at Nurse Chapel. Chapel took a step back as she saw the blank dark look on the captain's face.  
"Where's the baby?" Jim asked sharply, making it more of a demand than a question.  
Chapel's spine shivered and she pointed to a pink bassinet just as Bones said, "Don't!"

"Damn!" Bones cursed, as Jim head towards the bassinet.  
"I'm sorry, Doctor!" Chapel apologized as Bones waved her away.

A blanket covered the bassinet, and Jim shakily removed it. A sour odor reached his nose, and Jim gagged against the smell. Ignoring the repulsive smell, Jim glanced down into the semi-blackness.

He _needed_ to see the baby...

All he saw instead was a bloody lump. A tiny face - one side smashed - not even fully developed stared up from the bloody mass of flesh.  
Taking a shaky step away, Jim tripped and landed hard on his ass. Turning to his side, he began to retch. Yellowish fluid began to stain the floor as Jim couldn't seem to stop.  
Finally his gag reflex kicked in and Jim began to dry heave, and Jim was grateful when Bones offered his hand.

Taking the outstretched hand, Jim put up no resistances to having a needle jabbed into his neck, and he shifted uncomfortably in the bio-bed.

* * *

Spock had felt Jim, the moment his mate had woken up. Unfortunately, he was currently on shift as acting captain so he couldn't head down to offer comfort to Jim, but he tried to send reassurance through the link.

It hadn't been but twenty minutes later when there was a rush of _horror_, _pain_, and _no!no!no!n_o! from Jim's side of the bond.

Spock froze in the captain's chair. _Did he find out_? Spock wondered.

Standing up and causing most of the crew to glance at him, Spock said in a tight voice, "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."  
He glided out of the room and into the turbo-lift before Sulu could respond.

_Jim_. He whispered into the bond. _I'm coming_. _Hold on ashayam_.

An agonized sob was his only answer, and Spock allowed emotion to cross his face as he felt his mate cry mentally.

Arriving in Sickbay, Spock sought out McCoy...

"Should've known you would be arriving soon," Bones chuckled from his office.

"Did he see it?" Spock demanded.

"Yes."

Spock looked livid, and Bones interjected, "I delayed it as long as I could, Spock. He was, as we both know, very stubborn to know what had happened."

"I need to see him," Spock said sharply.

Bones nodded his head. "You know where he is."

Spock nodded his head before heading towards the private room where his mate lay in self-doubt and heartbreaking pain...

**Comments are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_ **Okay I never imagined such a big a reaction to this story, and I must apologize since it's been basically a year since I've updated this story... That's my fault, I kind of slided away from the Star Trek fandom and this pairing, and I returned due to the big response I've been getting on this story - so thank you all who commented and who merely read the story and added it to their alerts/favorites!

* * *

A chime-like noise echoed throughout the silent room, and Spock almost winced visibly as he gently let go of his mate to check his data-pad for a new message.

It was a simple message from Uhura saying that Starfleet just needed a few brief moments of his time to go over recent events...

Starfleet had been, remarkably, understanding after the current situation at hand, and had given the Enterprise - mostly Jim - two whole weeks to recover,  
Though, Spock wasn't sure if his mate would recover in merely two weeks; especially when he barely acknowledged anybody, let alone his own lover.

Spock turned back to the bed, observing the setting suns' light wash over Jim - bathing him in a golden light. Jim sniffled a bit against the pillow his head lay on, but otherwise didn't seem aware of Spock sitting back down on the bed and watching him closely.  
A warm hand touched his shoulder and squeezed gently, but Jim continued to gaze out - seemly nowhere - upon New Vulcan's landscape, beyond the opened doors that led to a small balcony on Spock's father's - Sarek's - estate.

Spock was eternally grateful for having Dr. McCoy agree to transfer his mate down to his father's villa. It would, hopefully, aid comfort to Jim instead of feeling like he was being trapped on the Enterprise...

But it had been nearly four days since Jim had found out about the loss of their child, and though his mind ached with the pain of loss and regret, the captain had become quite numb.  
Spock didn't like the silent treatment, and would whisper words of endearment to his _T'hy'la_; hoping for a reaction of some kind, but the only answering reaction he got was a sniffle, sometimes tears, and the ever growing silence that surrounded the two lovers...

Spock sighed against the shoulder of his mate, and ran two extended fingers up and down the right hand of his lover. Jim mumbled a bit, but repeated the gesture back which caused the Vulcan to exhale in relief.

"I'm needed on the Enterprise, _ashayam_."

Jim's eyes blinked, but he didn't respond so Spock continued. "I won't be gone long," A kiss was presented against the junction of his neck, and Jim sighed against the motion. "_T'hy'la_..."

* * *

Once Spock had left, Jim had risen to a seated position on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, and swallowed thickly. The face of his child flashed before his eyes and the starship captain found himself chewing on his bottom lip in frustration. A copper like taste filled his mouth, and Jim frowned at realizing that he had bit a gash onto his lip.

Dabbing the blood away, Jim rose to his feet and made his way onto the balcony. New Vulcan was cooling as night was approaching, and Jim couldn't help but remember that the sky looked exactly like this the day that...

"_Stop_!" Jim yelled out loud, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

His memories abided, for the time, and Jim's hand rested on the railing of the balcony. His head hurt, and oddly enough, so did his heart.

"I need to go back there," the captain whispered, peeling himself away from the railing and back into the safety of the bedroom where he attained a pair of boots.  
Not caring about his appearance, the silky pajama top and bottoms would do for now, Jim carefully made his way out of the house...

A voice echoed within the captain's mind, objecting to the idea of returning to the cliffs where Sybok had shoved him and the rupture that had occurred due to the effect of _that_shove...

"I don't care!" Jim shouted at himself, turning a corner and almost falling down. His body heaved heavily, and his hands shook. He had arrived at his destination, but his body was already tired out.  
Circling the rocky cliffs, Jim's body stood stock-still as he found the one shelf of rock that was protruding out from the rocky wall, creating an almost perfect seat to sit on.

Jim ran his hands along the curve of the shelf before sitting down on it and watching the suns slowly dip lower.  
"The last time I was here, you were alive," Jim whispered, his hands stroking his stomach. A few tears slid down his face and splattered the dry sand beneath.

A rock tumbled behind him, and the Starfleet captain quickly glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he hastily began to wipe the tears away, creating lines of dirt along his face.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Captain Kirk," Sybok said, edging his way closer to the human. The scent of salty water reached the Vulcan's nose and Sybok curiously studied the human before him.

"Have you been crying, Jim?"

Jim bit his tongue. His name sounded dirty when Sybok said it.

"No," He said as sharply as he could.

"I heard what happened," Sybok said, mocking a Vulcan apology while his eyes somewhat devoured the image of the human in front of him. "I'm deeply sorry, and wish to make am-"

"Are you?" Jim asked, cutting the Vulcan off. The captain stood to his feet and glared at Sybok. He staggered a bit, but regained his balance and pushed past the Vulcan. "If you're really sorry, you'll make your amends by staying the hell away from me and Spock!"

Jim didn't wait for a reply. His body felt drained and he wanted to return back to Sarek's house, and curl beneath the covers while waiting for Spock to arrive back from the Enterprise.

An arm surged forward and wrapped itself along Jim's midsection, pulling the captain against a bulky form. A nose nuzzled against the back of his neck, and a hand trailed up and around Jim's body.  
Jim blanched, and wriggled his body in an attempt to dislodge Sybok's arms, but the Vulcan merely growled and shoved Jim to the ground.

Jim began gasping as his back hit the ground hard, but he fought through the pain and began turning himself over, desperate to escape.  
A body draped itself over-top of his own, and Sybok's voice whispered against the shell of his left ear, "Struggling just makes it more interesting, Jim."

Jim flung his right elbow back, hoping to jab the Vulcan off of him, but Sybok blocked his attack and laughed as he leaned all his weight upon Jim's back, keeping the human in place.  
Sharp rips were heard in the semi-dark of the night, and Jim wriggled as much as he could but the presence could still be felt. The Starfleet captain's hands gripped the grainy sand for comfort as the Vulcan pinned him down.

Sybok's hips began a rhythm of their own accord and Jim felt tears falling from his eyes. Two hot hands clasped his own, and mouth bit at the junction of his neck, the exact place that Spock had kissed before leaving...

Sybok grunted and growled, and occasionally spoke in Vulcan, but he surprised Jim by addressing him in Standard. "I'm better than him, aren't I?"

"No!" Jim shouted, finding the flare within himself to fight back, even if his entire body was trapped.

Sybok growled and bit down upon Jim's shoulder causing the human to yell out in pain.

Gasping against the sensations, and as another bite was ensued upon his flesh, Jim could only think one thing: _I'm sorry Spock..._

* * *

_**Comments are appreciated! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just a big thank you for all the lovely reviews! Also I apologize that I didn't put a warning for rape on chapter 3...

* * *

Jim felt the almost sticky wetness cascading down past his thighs as Sybok groaned heavily into the back of his neck. The Vulcan ran hot coarse hands along the young man's sides, and they seemed to burn like iron through the silk pajama top.

A thin ragged gasp escaped the pinned captain, and Sybok swiftly retracted himself from Jim while dabbing his tongue against the deep contusion mark he had laid upon the human's flesh. It pulsed purplish-black, and a thick trail of blood trickled downwards onto the ground.

In an instant Sybok had rotated the human around in his thick embrace, and stared down at the panting man. The corner of his mouth curved upwards in a thin sneer as he took noticed of the present fear and hatred that flashed from the jaded blue eyes.

"That was quite pleasing, Jim," The Vulcan stated, lifting his hand up above Jim's face. He positioned his fingers against the required meld points and Jim's eyes widened in disbelief. He struggled against the assault, but Sybok merely crashed through his mental barriers and resided against the brightly colored landscape of Jim's mind.

Jim gasped out loud. Tears began falling from his eyes, creating more dark lines as they streaked down the brief layer of dirt upon his face. His body cowered in fear as he felt Sybok reach for the golden thread that connected him to Spock.

"P-please don't!" Jim's voice cracked as he felt himself begging Sybok to leave the bond alone.

However, the Vulcan in question ignored the silent pleads and touched with mental hands against the vibrant golden thread. As Jim felt himself cringed from the intrusion, he gritted his teeth and concentrated on eliminating Sybok away from the one good thing that was left to him.

Sybok cursed in Vulcan as the bond seemed to zap at his mental probing. He retreated from the captain's mind, and stared emotionless at the defiant man beneath him.

"Your bond with Spock is strong," He commented notably. "But ours could be stronger were you to allow me to connect our minds together as one."

Jim hissed his disappointment at the idea, and struggled against the tight grip. Sybok's eyes glared at the resisting human before a deep growl sounded out behind the two of them. Jim smiled despite his aching body as his bond-mate had finally appeared.

Spock's eyes blazed in the dark as they located the compromising situation of his cousin and mate. The scent of copper filled his nose, and Spock felt his control shatter a little bit more.

"Release him, Sybok," Spock demanded.

Sybok ignored him, causing Spock to emit another deep growl as he saw his cousin peer down at Jim with hungry eyes.

"S-Spock!" Jim cried, pushing against the unmoving Vulcan.

"Step away from my mate!"

A tongue pressed against Jim's cheek before a hard mouth was plundering against his own. Jim's muffle scream against the assault was all it took for Spock to launch himself at his cousin.

Jim whimpered. His eyes blinked in a daze and the warmish air bit at his exposed skin. Struggling as his body protested against any sudden movements, Jim could hear the two Vulcans angrily fighting one another. The human rose to his feet, pulling the pajama pants back up - hiding his shame. The sudden swirl of his mind and vision caused Jim to fall against the jagged shelf and cringe at the dizziness that he felt.

He groaned against the overwhelming sensation as he observed Spock and Sybok throwing one another down upon the hard ground...

* * *

"He's mine!" Spock hissed. "My _t'hy'la_!"

Sybok growled as well, and gripped Spock tightly around his throat while slamming him down upon the ground. Spock felt his heart lurch against his side. Sybok was full Vulcan, and there wouldn't be any chances of a half-Vulcan mastering a full-Vulcan in hand to hand combat.

Sybok smiled at the fear that danced through his cousin's human eyes as he pinned him carelessly against the hard ground.

"That's right my cousin," He whispered with a hint of rage in his voice. "Can you still call him your mate when your voice is compromised?"

He squeezed a little tighter against Spock's throat, smirking as the half-Vulcan began choking against the aggression.

_Jim._ Spock thought. He struggled once more but felt himself fall lax in the strong hold. _I cherish thee... _His eyes began fluttering dangerously close, and Sybok pressed his grip even tighter against Spock's throat...

* * *

Jim's eyes widened as he saw Sybok overpower Spock, and his bond-mate lay on the ground; his throat being choked more severely than the time on bridge when Jim had emotionally compromised Spock to win over the captaincy during the Nero incident.

_No, Spock! _He cried into the bond. He bowed his head as his body heaved in pain as he rested against the rocky shelf.

Wind picked up out of nowhere, and Jim swore he heard his name being called. He glanced around himself feverishly, but nothing unusual was present near him. But as he raised his gaze to where Sybok and Spock were located he saw a child standing next to them.

Jim cocked his head in confusion. Where did this child come from? And why was it near the two fighting Vulcans? He pulled himself away from the shelf, and stared at the child who stared back at him almost defiantly.

The child's eyes dropped from Jim's face towards Spock's before looking up at Jim once more. Another breeze rip through and the human's posture froze as he heard a wisp voice saying, "_Daddy..._"

The child was still staring at him before it began backing away from the two Vulcan's; close to the edge. Jim swallowed thickly. He moved forward, his hands splayed in front of him as if to calm the child away from the sheer drop.

The child backed up some more before it slip over the edge and plummeted downwards. A surge of panic arose in Jim, and he jumped forward as if in a trance...

* * *

Sybok cried in shock as Jim's body crashed against his own, and the two rolled away from Spock. Spock gasped against the ground before his Vulcan ears heard the tiny yelp that tore out of his cousin's mouth.

Rising to full stature, Spock felt his breath leave him as he saw Sybok and Jim fall over the side of the cliff. His heart seemed to stop and his mind raced as his body felt frozen in place. His body twitched out of the immobile state as he heard a sickening thud.

Reaching into his mind, Spock hesitated against searching for the bond. He didn't know what he would do if he found it broken, shattered; the other living part of him, dead upon the ground. However, the bond was still intact and Spock observed that his mate was indeed still alive. He was hurt but still alive. The bond glowed in recognition as Spock used it to send reassurances to Jim.

Nimbly finding his way down - his feet slipping a bit - Spock sighed in relief as his feet finally touched the bottom ground. He observed the landscape in the fading light, and took noticed of the twisted form of his cousin.

He blanched as he moved away from the corpse. Sybok's eyes were still open in shock, while his neck lay broken against the sharp jagged stalagmites that curved upwards. Green blood trailed down the rock formation and Spock turned his back on the broken Vulcan, using the bond to locate his mate.

He was startled to find Jim on a thick protruding rock shelf sticking out of the cliff face. His mate's hands were curled against the rock race, and were covered in bloody scratches as he seemed to be gripping at the sharpness to keep from falling.

Skillfully making his way up to the ledge, Spock wound his arms around his non-moving mate. Jim's eyes cracked open at the action and they stared up at Spock's.

"_T'hy'la_," Spock murmured. He pulled Jim against him as he nuzzled against the human's cheek in contentment.

Jim smiled and whispered out loud, "I saw 'im, Spock. I saw our son!"

Spock froze, staring at his mate in confusion. Jim slumped forward in the embrace a bit as Spock pulled away a bit, but managed to keep whispering, "I saw him. He's alive! Our son! Spock!"

Spock frowned as he managed to retrieve his com-unit from his pants. He hailed the Enterprise to beam them back aboard before glancing down at his mumbling mate...

* * *

**Comments are appreciated!**


End file.
